Nothing Harder Then This
by remmie
Summary: I, Harry James Potter, thought I could handle anything. I mean I defeated voldemort, what could be harder then that?Apparently proposing.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything...except for the stupid plot.

**A/n**: this just popped into my head, hope you like.

**Couples**: H/Hr, G/D

**SUMMARY**: I Harry James Potter, thought I could handle everything, I mean I defeated Voldemort, what's harder than that? Apparently proposing.  
  
**NOTHING HARDER THEN THIS**  
  
I was in love with Hermione granger, and she was in love with me.  
  
All was right in the world, except that after the war hundreds went to prison because everyone was accusing anyone of being a death eater. So what if the ministry was royally screwed up, and Ron had tried to kill me and Draco wants me to be best man at his wedding, when you get down to it, the apocalypse happening isn't so bad.  
  
So, Draco wants to marry Ginny (she was disowned for dating him and supporting me [1]), and he lives him me.  
  
We went engagement ring shopping together and everything. I got Mione this beautiful gold -banded emerald ring  
  
Draco got Ginny a silver ring with a dark blue diamond. We showed each other and then put the two black boxes in a kitchen drawer then went to sleep.  
  
We planned on proposing the same night so we wouldn't have to listen to the girls squealing in excitement twice.  
  
Anyhow, I got dressed in a dark green dress shirt, and black dress pants. I came out into the kitchen to see Draco grabbing his black box.  
  
"Good luck!" I called as he left to claim Ginny as his wife.  
  
I apperated to Hermione and Ginny's apartment. Hermione opened the door and I had to control the urge to smother her with kisses.  
  
She stood in a slinky red dress, high red strappy shoes and her brown hair was pulled up high on her head. "Hermione, you looked absolutely stunning." I leaned down and kissed her softly before apperating both of us to a small beach.  
  
I had a plat form and diner set up. Hermione gasped when she saw the candles floating atop the water and heard the soft beautiful music.  
  
'I am the man', I thought.  
  
The area had been secured by Draco to make sure no reporters or any of voldemorts left over supporters got in.  
  
After the perfect diner I had prepared myself, we danced on the plat form.  
  
Everything was going my way until...  
  
"Duck!"

"What?" Hermione's voice sounded like sweet music even when she was confused.  
  
She turned around just in time to see Peter a.k.a. wormtail sending a beam of green light our way.  
  
She screamed before diving to the sand.  
  
And I stared at the green light hitting my chest like a stupid idiot. I blinked a few times as my body absorbed the bright light.  
  
Hermione stared at me in horror and I was really tempted to say 'boo'.  
  
I realised that any second now I was going to feel my very soul ripped from my body, and my mind was going to pull apart as I watch my whole life pass before my eyes.  
  
Needless to say it was a big surprise to watch that same green light fly out of my body and hit wormtail in the face.  
  
He fell dead instantly.  
  
A number of things came to mind as I stood there looking at wormtail's body.

I thought I should see if Hermione was ok.

Then I wondered if maybe when I looked down I'd find myself floating above my lifeless body.

Then I wanted to give wormtail a hard kick, just for good measure.

But the most prominent thought was...  
  
'I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Ok, so I wasn't really going to kill him, just cause him enough harm to land him in saint mungo's for a day...or two. He was supposed to secure the area...  
  
"Harry?!" I looked down at Hermione. Her hair was tousled, her dress was covered in sand and she had seaweed stuck to her face.  
  
"I'm ok," I said in a firm voice while helping her up.  
  
Hermione was staring wide-eyed between wormtail and me. "Are, are you sure?" I nodded my head.  
  
"Should we call someone?" she asked, but I decided against it.  
  
"Nah, maybe later."  
  
I realised it probably wouldn't be respectful to leave his body there. People always said you should respect the dead.  
  
And respect the dead I did.  
  
So, in honor of my mum, dad and Sirius, I left wormtail there for awhile, after I gave him that kick.  
  
Hermione gave me an amused smile, I thought, 'it's now or never.'  
  
I got down on one knee and took Hermione's hands in mine.  
  
"Hermione Beatrice Granger...I love you like I love..."  
  
And then I really screwed up. A was kneeling on the (oh my God it's wet!) sand thinking, 'what do I love like I love Hermione?'  
  
"I love you like I love, ah, chocolate." She giggled at me while tears streamed down her face. "Except you're sweeter, and I guess I like you more." I added with a sly grin.  
  
"Will you marry me?" I asked and opened the black box to reveal a silver- banded blue diamond ring.  
  
I nearly fell over in shock. Ginny's ring, the ring Draco bought as an engagement ring from Ginny, was in my hand.  
  
'Oh no, this is not good.'  
  
"Yes!" squealed Hermione as she slipped the ring on.  
  
"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful!" she gushed and I laughed nervously.  
  
It wasn't the first time I thought about killing Draco that night.  
  
So Hermione and I exited the beach, me grudgingly dragging wormtail along.  
  
The next morning when I returned back to my apartment, I found Draco staring at the ceiling a goofy grin plastered to his face.  
  
I wanted to smack it off him.  
  
"You Dolt!"  
  
I roared, yes I roared ok?  
  
You should have seen the way he jumped from the couch. He fell face first onto the floor after he got himself tangled in the blankets and he had a 'deer caught in headlights' look about his face.  
  
Suddenly he gave me a huge grin.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"Ginny loved the ring." He smirked before tearing from the house me chasing after him yelling like a banshee.  
  
Oh, and apparently, the reason wormtail's curse backfired?  
  
He owed me a life debt.  
  
It's funny how life has a way of coming back and biting you in the butt.  
  
THE END  
  
[1]- if you've read my story bridging gaps, you'll notice that I tend to have Ron turn on Harry.

Reviews wanted, flames not required.


End file.
